schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Atra
Atra (アトラ) ist ein Schurke aus dem 2018 erschienenen Anime-Film The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky. Er ist ein Mitglied des Dämonenclans und ein Mitglied der Six Knights of Black. Nach 3.000 Jahren Verbannung können die Dämonen das Siegel brechen und wollen das Himmelsvolk auslöschen um die Seelen der Bevölkerung der Dämonenbestie Indura zu opfern. Dabei stellen sich ihnen aber die Seven Deadly Sins entgegen und Atra kommt in einem Kampf mit King und Gowther ums Leben. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Mitglied des Dämonenclans wurde Atra zu einem der sechs Mitgliedern des berüchtigten Ordens Six Knights of Black. Er verfügt über die Fähigkeit, lähmende Siegel zu erschaffen und die Nerven all jener zu durchtrennen, die sie berühren. Vor 3.000 Jahren kämpften die Six Knights of Black an der Seite der Dämonen im Heiligen Krieg und wurden nach der Niederlage der Dämonen im Himmel in dem sogenannten Felsenei versiegelt, in dem auch diverse niedere Dämonen sowie die Bestie Indura versiegelt wurden. Rückkehr und Tod 3.000 Jahre später können die Six Knights of Black das Siegel aber brechen und sich und die anderen versiegelten Dämonen aus dem Felsenei befreien. Während Dahaka vorprescht, lassen die anderen Knights sich noch etwas Zeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Als sie erkennen, das Dahaka ums Leben gekommen sein muss, wittert Belion dahinter einen mächtigen Feind. Er beschließt, sich diese Person vorzuknöpfen, was Pump verärgert, da die restlichen Mitglieder der Six Knights dann lediglich die schwachen Krieger des Himmelsvolks bekämpfen können. Atra aber wirft ein, dass ihre Wiederauferstehung erst abgeschlossen ist, wenn sie alle Seelen des Himmelsvolks eingesammelt haben und dass der Kampf ihnen daher als Training dient. Während die restlichen Knights sich nun dem Kampf mit den Kriegern des Himmelsvolks stellen, wendet sich Atra dem Felsenei zu, in dem nach wie vor Indura versiegelt ist. Atra beschwört nun die Seelen jener, die von den anderen Six Knights bezwungen werden, um sie Indura zu opfern und die Bestie dadurch zu befreien. Atra beschützt sich dabei mit seinen lähmenden Siegeln. Gegnern, die sich ihm nähern wollen, durchtrennt Atra mit Magie die Nerven, damit sie sein Ritual nicht stören. Als aber zwei Mitglieder der Seven Deadly Sins, King und Gowther, auftauchen, nähert sich letzterer dem abgelenkten Atra, der sich durch seine Siegel in Sicherheit wähnt. Da Gowther aber eine animierte Puppe ist und Atras Siegel ihm daher nicht die Nervenbahnen durchtrennen können, wird Gowther nicht aufgehalten, kann an Atra herantreten und ihn mit seiner Magie in einen Albtraum werfen. In Atras Albtraum-Halluzination wirkt es für ihn, als würden King und Gowther gerade erst auftauchen. Sie greifen ihn an, aber Atra wehrt die Angriffe aber ab, indem er seine Hautschicht als Schutzschild verwendet und sowohl King als auch Gowther in seine lähmenden Magiesiegel drückt. Dadurch verlieren die beiden die Kontrolle über ihre Körper, so dass Atra sie in die Luft schweben lässt und sie opfern will. Er absorbiert ihre Seelen, doch nachdem er sie verschlungen hat, dringen diese von innen aus seinem Körper heraus und verschlingen ihn von innen heraus. Während Atra in Panik verfällt, erkennt er dass er einer Illusion erliegt, die ihm der wahre Gowther auferlegt hat. Während Atra noch überlegt, warum Gowthers Nerven nicht durchtrennt wurden, rammt Ban ihm seine Seelenlanze in die Brust, die Atra versteinern lässt. Mit einem mächtigen Tritt zerstört Gowther daraufhin die Statue - die in Einzelteile zerbricht - und tötet Atra somit. Galerie AtraBefreit.png|Atra entkommt aus dem Felsenei AtraBeschwörtSeelenregen.png|Atra lässt die Seelen einfliegen AtraGesicht.png|Atras Gesicht AtraRegen.png|Atra sammelt noch mehr Seelen AtraPacktKing.png|Atra bezwingt King AtraManipuliert.png|Gowther manipuliert Atra AtraVersteinert.png|Atra wird versteinert AtraZerstört.png|Gowther zerstört Atra Navigation Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Seelensammler Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot